


Down A Hole

by caz251



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill has something to show Harry down a hole in Egypt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down A Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the weekend challenge at 1 million words.

Harry looked down into the hole in the ground staring at the man stood at the bottom of what seemed an extensive shaft. He couldn’t believe that the other man had just jumped down the hole, then again he had heard that he was one of the thrill seekers of the family.

“It’s perfectly safe!” Bill shouted back up to him, “Jump down, you know you want to join me.”

Harry stared indecisively for a few more minutes before sitting down at the edge of the hole and then sliding down into the abyss that was below. He blinked when he felt arms around him, stopping him before he got to the bottom of the hole.

“I told you I would catch you.” Bill smirked at him, “And look, we aren’t even that far down.”

Bill was right, not that Harry would admit it, the hole wasn’t that much deeper than Bill was tall, but for Harry who was shorter it seemed like he would disappear into the hole in the sand. He knew that he had to get to used to deep holes and caverns, it wouldn’t do for a curse breaker who was afraid to go down into tombs, but this was supposed to be his day off. The Weasley’s had turned up to visit both him and Bill, all bemoaning the fact that he had followed Bill off to Egypt to become a curse breaker after Fleur had left the elder man, but wanting to spend the day with them.

It had been Bill’s idea to take his family on a tour of the area, but had then convinced Harry that there was something of vital importance to his curse breaking training that he had to show him down that hole and had excused them both from his family.

“So what is down here that is so important?” Harry asked, looking around, trying to catch sight of some obscure runes or something.

“This.” Bill said, before pushing Harry back against the sand wall and kissing him. “I’ve wanted to do that all day. I know you don’t want to tell them about us yet, but please stop Ginny hanging off your arm; I’ve never wanted to hurt my sister until today.”

Harry nodded. “Are you going to help me out of here then? We better get back before we are missed, there were easier ways to sneak a kiss you know.”

Bill smirked, “I wanted to keep you close away from prying eyes, I’ll make it up to you once they all go home.”


End file.
